My Brother and I
by rururei
Summary: Bayangkan jika kau mempunyai adik laki-laki seperti seorang Naruto.


**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku punya seorang adik laki-laki yang sangat menyebalkan. Kadang-kadang aku berpikir akan lebih baik seandainya aku adalah anak tunggal.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dasar pembohong!"

Sekarang wajahku pasti tampak sangat berantakan. Sungguh, menangis adalah hal terakhir yang kuinginkan saat ini. Tapi nyatanya mataku sudah basah sejak masih di jalan tadi. Bahkan sebenarnya aku menangis sejak masih di kampus ketika kenyataan menyakitkan yang tidak pernah ingin kupercayai itu akhirnya kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Dia, si pembohong besar itu, –baiklah, namanya Sasuke, ternyata memang menipuku selama ini. Bagaimana tidak? Kami sudah bersama selama dua tahun, sejak masih di _senior high_, dan ternyata dia berkencan dengan teman kampusku juga? Hah. Dua orang jahat itu.

Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku menangisi mereka, tapi kenyataannya sekarang aku menelungkup di sofa ruang tamu sambil sesenggukan seperti seseorang yang depresi dan ingin bunuh diri. Dadaku sakit. Kugigit bantal sofa seolah-olah aku benar-benar akan memakannya. Dalam hati aku berjanji setelah ini akan membakar semua benda di kamarku yang ada hubungannya dengan laki-laki sialan itu: foto-foto, boneka, semua hadiah ulang tahun, semua benda pemberiannya, semua barang yang akan mengingatkanku padanya. Oh tidak, berarti aku harus membakar seisi lemariku? Bukankah hampir semua bajuku pernah kupakai untuk pergi bersamanya? Tidak. Itu ide yang buruk.

Terdengar pintu dibuka.

Pasti siluman kecil itu sudah pulang dari sekolah.

Oh ya ampun, aku terlambat melarikan diri karena bunyi langkah sepatu yang berisik itu sudah sampai di dekatku ketika aku baru sempat duduk dan merapikan rambutku yang berantakan. Pasti aku akan ditertawakan dan diejek habis-habisan sekarang.

"Kenapa kau?"

Naruto membungkukkan badan sambil memiringkan kepala, berusaha melihat wajahku yang memandang ke arah lain, bersembunyi.

"Kenapa?"

Semoga suaraku tidak serak.

"Kenapa sih?"

Dia melompat cepat ke depanku ketika aku berusaha untuk berdiri.

Selama lima detik dia terpana melihat wajahku dengan mulut setengah terbuka sebelum akhirnya tawa kerasnya meledak. Dia tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ya ampun... Ya ampun... Kenapa wajahmu?"

Aku mendengus kesal. Sudah cukup dengan masalah hari ini. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar dengannya seperti biasa.

"Lihat wajahmu!" dia menunjuk wajahku dengan jari telunjuknya, "Kau ini habis overdosis makan sambal atau apa?"

Dan dia tertawa lagi.

"Dan matamu... Ya ampun..." dia menatap ke arahku lagi, "Kau tahu? Pasti besok kelopak matamu akan sebesar ini."

Dia menutup matanya sendiri dengan kepalan tangannya. Itu sungguh tidak lucu.

"Pasti Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat matamu besok. Kau jadi jelek sekali. Lalu dia minta putus denganmu. Lalu dia..."

"Naruto!"

Aku berdiri dan dia terkejut karena wajahku tepat di depan wajahnya sekarang.

"Lebih baik kau diam saja."

Aku benci karena suaraku gemetar. Naruto menatapku heran.

"Dan jangan pernah sebut-sebut nama itu lagi di depanku, atau..." Sial, aku benar-benar akan menangis lagi sekarang, "Atau –atau aku akan menghajarmu!"

Kudorong bahunya dan secepat mungkin aku berlari ke kamar.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengganti _channel_ televisi. Bahkan sebenarnya aku tidak tahu acara apa yang sejak tadi kulihat. Aku hanya tidak ingin diam di kamar dan kemudian meratapi nasibku lagi. Untunglah ayah dan ibu sedang ada acara keluarga di luar kota, jadi mereka tidak harus melihat putri sulungnya ini bermata sembab seperti orang putus asa yang habis kena PHK.

Terdengar bunyi pintu dibuka.

Ugh, semoga bocah itu tidak cari gara-gara lagi denganku sekarang. Atau aku benar-benar akan menghajarnya. Dia tidak lupa waktu _senior high _dulu aku pernah ikut klub karate, kan?

Dia berjalan melewatiku begitu saja. Tampangnya kusut. Sepertinya dia sedang tidak berselera menggangguku, atau dia benar-benar takut pada ancamanku tadi siang.

Tapi... hei, tunggu.

"Heh... Wajahmu kenapa?'

Dia berhenti. Melirikku dengan tampangnya yang menyebalkan. Sebenarnya bagiku semua tentangnya terlihat menyebalkan. Apalagi rambut pirang jabriknya yang berantakan itu.

"Apa?" dia bertanya galak.

"Kau berkelahi ya?!"

Dia tidak akan bisa mengelak. Wajahnya lebam. Bibirnya bahkan berdarah, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Dasar sok jagoan!

"Masalah apa lagi sekarang? Kalau sampai ayah dapat surat panggilan lagi dari sekolah..."

"Tidak akan!"

Dia berjalan acuh tak acuh ke kamarnya.

"Awas ya! Lihat saja besok! Aku laporkan ke ayah!"

"Tidak peduli!"

Dia membanting pintu.

Huh.

.

.

.

Ini masih terlalu menyakitkan.

Datang ke kampus, duduk di kantin ini, sepertinya Sasuke ada di mana-mana. Sudah satu tahun kami kuliah bersama di tempat ini, sampai-sampai rasanya di seluruh sudut aku bisa melihat bayangannya. Menyebalkan. Dan menyedihkan.

Ketika aku sedang melamunkan dua hari yang lalu aku masih duduk bersamanya di sini, tiba-tiba dia benar-benar melintas di dekat mejaku. Untung saja aku tidak terlonjak dari kursi karena terlalu terkejut. Dia berhenti sebentar, melirikku dengan ekspresi datar kemudian berjalan lagi.

"Huh. Ada apa dengannya?" kataku kesal, "Bukankah harusnya aku yang menatapnya dengan tatapan benci semacam itu?"

"Kau tidak lihat, Sakura?"

Ino yang duduk di sampingku merapatkan tubuhnya. Aku menoleh heran.

"Apa?"

"Wajah Sasuke?"

"Kenapa?"

"Babak belur. Masa kau tidak lihat?"

"Memang kenapa?"

Aku membayangkan dia berkelahi dengan gadis murahan itu, tapi tidak mungkin. Mereka susah payah bersembunyi di belakangku selama ini. Harusnya sekarang mereka bersenang-senang. Lagipula tidak mungkin gadis itu bisa membuat wajah Sasuke 'babak belur' seperti yang dikatakan Ino.

"Memangnya kau tidak tahu?"

Ino balik bertanya.

"Tahu apa?"

"Adikmu kemarin mencarinya ke kampus. Sasuke dihajar habis-habisan di parkiran. Gila, adikmu ikut klub karate atau taekwondo, ya?"

Aku melongo.

Telingaku tidak salah dengar?

Jadi... Naruto...

Tanpa kusadari mataku berkaca-kaca. Apa lukanya sudah diobati sekarang?

.

**END**

**.**

**Maaf ya sasu saya jadikan playboy. Heuheu.**

**Lucu kali ya kalau punya adik cowo kaya naru *.***


End file.
